


A Heart With Wings

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	A Heart With Wings

One day Dana went walking through a forest in the fall. She loved all the pretty colors of the leaves on the trees as she walked. Suddenly a taloned hand went around her waist and one went over her eyes. Then suddenly she was pulled to something and she felt what felt like beaked mouth on hers kissing her. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and explored her mouth with his French kissing her. Then he stopped kissing her and took his hand off of her eyes. She blinked and looked in the direction of her attacker. She saw a bird alien. She was upset that he kissed her.  
"Wh-who are you?" She managed to get out.  
"My name is Kickin Hawk babe and you just stumbled into my area"  
"This is a free country and this is everyone's woods! I can walk in here if I want to!"  
"Not really no you can't sweet cheeks. This part of the woods is mine territory and you stumbled into it"  
"I-it was an accident. My name is Dana by the way"  
"Accident or not Dana you still trespassed and now you must pay"  
"Why did you kiss me?"  
"Because I have fallen in love with you"  
"But..."  
He shushed her by smashing his lips to hers again. She whimpered trying to get him off of her but his grip was too strong. He kissed her soundly. She whimpered and then they parted for air. He was still holding onto her. He whispered into her ear,  
"You are mine now babe"  
"...but"  
He silenced her by crashing his lips to hers again. Then they parted.  
"Look can you please stop doing that? Stop kissing me!"  
"Awww but babe I really enjoy kissing you. I love those sweet soft lips of yours I can't help but crave more"  
"Go find someone else to kiss. Go kiss a tree."  
"Naw I don't think I will. You are mine now and you are my girlfriend now. I finally found you"  
"Say what?"  
The End


End file.
